


Accio

by Mxdnxght_Moon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Curses, Faulty Magic, Gen, Nobody knows, There's like one curse word but just in case, Why does every idea I have turn to crack, bad language, but we just love her like that one monotone maths teacher in plaid we've all had, harry and his relationship with this spell is bad, okay real tags now, we love hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29684226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxdnxght_Moon/pseuds/Mxdnxght_Moon
Summary: The well known and loved spell, accio, doesn't work for one Harry James Potter. He is forced to look to other methods.
Kudos: 3





	Accio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragaeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragaeth/gifts).



> This is all because you said I should study physics when I tried to summon my double stuffs, Dragaeth, so hERE YA GO-

* * *

"Hermione."

She turned around, back twisting uncomfortably as she faced her friend. "What's up?"

"Hermione."

He was holding his wand with a confused expression, just... standing there.

"What."

_"Hermione,"_ he stressed. He wasn't even telling her what was wrong! She had things to do!

"Harry, I do not _care_ if you're the Boy Who Lived, I promise you nothing good will come your way if you continue the way you're going."

Her glare promised pain. She was _reading_. Harry wisely shut his mouth.

"..."

For a time.

"Good."

She turned back to her defense textbook.

"So, Hermione-"

_"That's it-"_

"I keep on trying to cast _accio_ but it won't work!"

Her face took on a pinched look. She pursed her lips. It wouldn't... work?

"You learned this spell in our _fourth year_."

Rolling his eyes, he cast _accio_.

Huh.

His wand movements were perfect, the words pronounced to a T. She could see nothing wrong, as he had done it perfectly. 

Welp, can't use magic, you can't use magic. As a muggleborn, Hermione couldn't care less. Yes, she _loves_ her magic, but she could live without it. So, she reached a conclusion.

"Guess you'll have to learn physics, then."

"Phy-si-what?!"


End file.
